Un samedi comme n'importe quel autre samedi
by mmarths
Summary: [OS] Derek est aidé par Stiles bien malgré lui pour un petit problème de plomberie. M/M Stiles/Derek


C'était un samedi comme n'importe quel autre samedi.

Ce genre de samedi où Stiles dormait tranquillement dans son lit ou passait son temps sur son jeu en ligne.

Un samedi où Scott était contraint de rattraper son retard dans les cours avec cette envie constante de tout lâcher pour rejoindre Allison.

Ce genre de samedi tout simplement où l'héritière Argent devait se coltiner à nettoyer et vérifier son arc ainsi qu'attendre un appel de sa meilleure amie Lydia qui, pour son samedi comme les autres, avait prévu une séance de cinéma et un après-midi shopping.

Un samedi des plus banals dans la ville la moins banale du monde. Un samedi comme l'aurait voulu Derek Hale, mais non ; son samedi à lui n'avait rien d'un samedi tranquille et il se demandait toujours pourquoi son samedi à lui avait l'air d'un vendredi soir, veille de réveillon de Noël où tout imprévu prenait des proportions incommensurables.

Non et non, _ce _samedi-ci de Derek Hale lui donnait juste envie de se changer en loup, de creuser un trou et de s'y terrer pendant trois ou quatre mois afin d'avoir la paix. Et s'il pouvait en sortir un samedi où tout était très calme, ce serait que du bonus.

Il s'était levé après avoir maugréé contre la sonnerie de son réveil — se lever à huit heures un samedi était une idée absurde, mais il avait des tas de choses à faire. Il avait marché tel un zombie jusqu'à la cuisine de son loft en bâillant, ne portant qu'un pantalon, torse et pieds nus. Et ce fut ces derniers qui firent comprendre au loup-garou que ce samedi calme venait de se transformer en véritable calvaire qui n'avait pour but que de le convaincre de retourner illico dans son lit et d'adopter une attitude de boudeur — attitude mise de côté durant sa scolarité pour une nettement plus sérieuse et acariâtre.

D'abord une sensation de froid qui le réveilla presque totalement puis quelque chose d'humide qui lui fit froncer les sourcils : de l'eau. Il cligna des yeux avant de les écarquiller : toute sa cuisine baignait dans à peu près dix centimètres d'eau et il eut à ce moment bien précis envie d'étrangler son oncle qui lui avait conseillé à l'époque de la construction de l'immeuble et donc, du loft, de mettre le niveau de la cuisine à deux marches en dessous des autres, car « ça faisait trop classe ! ».

Sa belle cuisine était équipée d'un grand réfrigérateur noir, d'un grand plan de travail à son centre lui-même entouré de chaises qui faisaient plutôt bar. Des tas d'étagères avec des ustensiles de cuisine posés ci et là ainsi que quelques armoires épousaient les murs du réfrigérateur jusqu'à la porte donnant au couloir d'où venait Derek. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre que la source du problème venait des éviers placés à deux mètres du réfrigérateur, sur sa droite.

Le loup poussa un juron, avança dans l'eau en pestant sur son oncle et ses idées — même si dans un sens, heureusement que l'eau avait stagné de ce côté plutôt que de se disperser dans l'appartement l'obligeant à éponger un peu partout. Et pour peu qu'il eût des appareils électriques et des affaires fragiles. Non, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée finalement.

Après une rapide investigation, Derek trouva l'origine du problème : une fuite située sous l'évier. Il ne comprenait pas comment en une nuit cela avait pu faire autant de ravage. Hier soir, pourtant il n'avait rien remarqué.

Il fit les choses méthodiquement : il coupa l'eau non sans s'être battu quelques instants avec la valve un peu récalcitrante, prit le téléphone avant de parcourir l'annuaire à la recherche d'un plombier, assis à la table de la cuisine.

La page consacrée aux plombiers détenait des encadrés de toute sorte avec des slogans dotés de promesses de mont et merveilles pour les salles de bains, cuisine, piscine et diverses réparations spécifiques. Derek poussa un soupir, choisit le premier venu et composa le numéro.

Un répondeur à la voix criarde lui fit raccrocher aussitôt. Il parcourut la page à l'aide de son index, cherchant un professionnel qui se déplaçait sans rendez-vous et surtout _un samedi._ Il en trouva deux, chacun ayant sa publicité pour vanter leurs mérites et capacités exceptionnelles et professionnelles. Du moins, si c'était le but premier d'une publicité d'attirer l'œil par son originalité, celles-ci étaient particulièrement étranges.

La première publicité disait : « Vous avez les pieds dans l'eau et vous ne savez pas nager ? Appelez-nous ! » . Derek eut presque envie de se plaquer son téléphone portable sur le visage de consternation. Néanmoins, les coordonnées stipulaient que c'était sans rendez-vous dans le meilleur des cas.

Derek appela, tapotant le bord de la table du bout des doigts d'un geste impatient. Personne au bout du fil. Il tomba à nouveau sur un répondeur. Il se dit que c'était peut-être encore un peu tôt. L'horloge de la cuisine annonçait huit heures et demie. Non, ce n'était _pas du tout_ trop tôt.

La deuxième publicité arborait un dessin d'un ouvrier au grand sourire, pouce levé avec comme slogan : « Je répare tout même quand je n'ai pas les yeux en face des trous ! » Derek leva un sourcil : qu'est ce que cela était censé vouloir dire ? Que ce plombier pouvait travailler à moitié endormi ou carrément sous l'effet de l'alcool, mais que ce n'était pas grave ? Non, c'était juste un slogan absurde se voulant être en rime, mais complètement raté. De toute manière, ce qui comptait était qu'il se déplaçait le samedi sans problème. Le reste, Derek pouvait très bien en faire abstraction.

Il composa le numéro avant de bâiller. Au bout de la deuxième sonnerie, une voix, qui avait l'air d'être teintée de toute part du cliché de l'ouvrier au dialecte incompréhensible, lui répondit avec enthousiasme. Derek expliqua la raison de son appel très calmement. La voix lança alors :

« Oh, vot' problème peut attendr' mardi ou mercredi, vous savez. Si vous avez coupé et que ça coule plus, bin' c'est que c'est pas pres'sé, m'sieur. »

Derek se massa les yeux du bout des doigts, gardant le mieux possible son calme. Il rétorqua qu'il avait besoin de sa cuisine, que cela ne pouvait pas attendre et qu'il n'était même pas sûr que le tuyau ne fuyait plus suite à la coupure. Le plombier lui répondit sur un ton désinvolte qu'il ne pourrait pas venir, car il avait déjà des tas d'intervention à faire ce jour-là et qu'il pouvait revenir qu'en semaine qu'à partir de mardi après-midi. Et que de toute manière, il avait décrété que ce n'était pas urgent.

En gros, Derek devait simplement se débrouiller tout seul.

Il raccrocha non sans avoir souhaité froidement une bonne journée avant de se replonger dans l'annuaire à la recherche d'un autre plombier nettement plus enclin à l'aider. Il composa le numéro du premier qu'il n'avait pas pu joindre avant de tomber sur exactement le même genre de problème avec le second : « votre problème n'est pas urgent, ça peut attendre ! ». Derek eut comme une envie de percer un tuyau pour inonder tout l'immeuble de rage.

Il passa une main moite sur son visage, posa son téléphone sur le plan de travail avant de se servir un café serré. Il tapota machinalement du pied et le bruit agaçant de l'eau lui rappela qu'il devait encore nettoyer, éponger avant de pouvoir s'attaquer à sa liste de choses à faire de la journée.

Après avoir avalé d'une traite son café, pris un petit-déjeuner rapide en maugréant contre tous les imbéciles de plombiers qui peuplaient la ville et qui ne voulaient absolument pas se déplacer pour faire en sorte que _son_ samedi soit un samedi comme les autres, il décida que si la fuite n'était pas urgente, peut-être qu'avec deux trois outils et quelques conseils trouvés sur la toile, il pourra tout aussi bien économiser quelques dollars, du temps et des nerfs. Ce n'était pas si compliqué à première vue. Démonter, colmater, resserrer, remonter. Et le tour était joué.

Bon, Derek n'avait jamais été doué de ses mains et ses notes catastrophiques aux travaux manuels à l'école lui avaient définitivement fait comprendre qu'il devait se tenir éloigné de tout ce qui était bricolage. Et ses pouvoirs de loup-garou n'étaient en rien responsables de son incapacité à ne serait-ce monter une maquette d'avion sans avoir envie de balancer la boîte et la notice dans la poubelle sous les moqueries et les fous rires de son oncle. Il n'était pas méticuleux ou patient, c'était un fait. Néanmoins, il n'avait plus quatorze ans et n'était pas plus bête qu'un autre.

Après avoir nettoyé la cuisine et pris une bonne douche chaude, Derek s'installa derrière son ordinateur pour quelques recherches avant de se rendre dans un magasin de bricolage. Il avait des emails, dont quatre de Stiles, qui lui demandaient ce qu'il comptait faire au sujet de Jackson et de son départ imminent pour Londres. Le loup poussa un long soupir d'exaspération, se frotta les yeux du bout des doigts et opta pour une réponse bateau : « On verra au moment venu ».

Ce qui aura sans doute pour effet d'énerver l'adolescent, mais Derek en faisait fi. De toute façon, Jackson maîtrisait au mieux ses capacités de loup-garou ainsi que sa transformation lors des pleines lunes — il était même plus doué que Scott ou Isaac à ce sujet — et il avait prévenu des semaines auparavant que son père devait partir à l'étranger et qu'il comptait le suivre. Même étant son Alpha, Derek ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre cela. Lydia était la plus affectée de ce départ ; ce qui était normal en soi. Peut-être que Stiles voulait que Derek intervienne juste pour rendre le sourire à la rouquine. C'était même plus que probable.

Pour l'heure, Derek avait juste un souci de plomberie et il comptait bien le réparer. Les affaires de sa meute attendront.

Il était neuf heures et trente minutes. Derek passait en revue différents sites d'aide au bricolage et diverses réparations à la maison. Il se servit un autre café en soupirant derechef au sujet des plombiers et de leur manque de motivation en ce samedi. Après tout, ils allaient être payés pour leur prestation donc pourquoi refuser ? Une toute petite intervention ce n'était pourtant pas si difficile à caser dans un emploi du temps, si ? Le loup haussa les épaules, se disant que cela ne servait à rien de ressasser.

Quand il reprit place devant son ordinateur, il avait un autre email de Stiles. Le loup-garou ne savait pas ce qui l'étonnait le plus : le fait que Stiles fût levé si tôt un samedi ou le fait qu'il lui eût répondu aussi rapidement. Quoiqu'il pût en être la raison, il posa sa tasse de café à sa droite et ouvrit l'email en se grattant nonchalamment sa barbe de plusieurs jours.

« Jackson est peut-être qu'un gros crétin égocentrique, mégalomaniaque avec des idées complètement stupides par moment, mais c'est ton Beta — dans un sens très restreint — et fais ton boulot d'Alpha et empêche-le de se barrer. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel avant de pianoter une réponse à l'hyperactif tout en essayant de rester clair et concis.

« Jackson est libre d'aller où il veut. Son père a décidé d'aller à l'étranger et c'est son droit de le suivre, qu'il soit un loup-garou ou non. Lydia l'a très bien compris. De plus, il a dit qu'il reviendra dès que le travail de son père le permettra. »

Le loup-garou but une gorgée de son café au lait et se remit à la recherche de conseils pour son problème de fuite. Alors qu'il était sur le point de trouver des instructions très simples pour une fuite sous un évier, son logiciel de messagerie l'avertit d'une réponse du fils du Shérif qui ne semblait pas en démordre.

« Empêche-le de se barrer. »

Derek se massa les tempes et choisit de ne pas répondre à l'adolescent. Trente secondes plus tard, nouvel avertissement de son logiciel.

« Empêche-le. »

Le loup grogna bien malgré lui, se maudit presque d'avoir donné son adresse mail à Stiles et décida de couper le relevé automatique de son logiciel de messagerie le temps de faire la liste des outils et autres à acheter pour le _vrai_ problème en ce fichu samedi.

Il fit quelques allées retours vers l'évier de la cuisine, griffonna des notes sur une feuille de papier, termina sa tasse de café et remit son logiciel en route. Juste par curiosité. En trois quarts d'heure de « silence », Stiles lui avait envoyé cent trois emails, chacun avec « Empêche-le » comme contenu. Excédé, Derek grogna, prit son téléphone et appela l'hyperactif. Ce dernier décrocha presque aussitôt. Légèrement de mauvaise humeur — juste légèrement, car, il ne fallait pas l'oublier, c'était _samedi — _le loup pesta contre l'adolescent :

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Stiles, je t'ai dit que je ne ferai rien !

— Tu vas le laisser se barrer en Angleterre comme ça ? lança Stiles sur un ton condescendant, parlant de plus en plus vite. Tu n'as pas peur que Jackson s'en prenne à quelqu'un là-bas ou qu'il ait des problèmes à cause de ses vilaines griffes ?

— Bon sang, j'ai passé _deux_ mois à lui apprendre tout ce que je sais pour que son départ se passe bien. Je ne peux pas faire plus, tu sais. »

Au bout du fil, Stiles poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

« Tu ne peux pas le laisser partir, fit-il sur un ton sans réplique. Tu ne peux pas faire comme si Jackson t'avait juste demandé de le mordre comme il aurait commandé un verre dans un bar.

— C'est pourtant le cas, Stiles, répondit doucement Derek en se levant de son bureau, faisant quelque pas dans le grand salon de son loft. Il n'a jamais vraiment voulu faire partie de ma meute. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la morsure pour être le meilleur.

— Donc tu mordrais n'importe qui n'importe comment n'import quand n'importe où du moment qu'on te le demande ?! C'est ça être un Alpha ?! S'écria l'adolescent, interloqué. Donc si je te demande de me mordre, tu le feras sans penser aux conséquences ? »

Derek se massa les coins des yeux du bout des doigts avant de répondre d'un ton désinvolte :

« Sincèrement, Stiles, aucun Alpha sain d'esprit n'essaiera de te mordre pour t'avoir dans sa meute. Tu le rendrais fou avant la première pleine lune à discourir sur tout et n'importe quoi. À n'importe quel moment.

— Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir complimenté ou insulté donc je ferai comme si je n'avais absolument rien entendu pour revenir au sujet de "Jackson ne doit pas partir pour Londres".

— Stiles, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de discuter de cela maintenant. J'ai des choses à faire et une fuite à réparer sous un de mes éviers, coupa net le loup en reprenant place dans son ordinateur.

— Une fuite sous un évier ? Comment ça ? »

Derek se gratta la tête avant de soupirer de lassitude :

« Je me suis réveillé avec la cuisine sous dix centimètres d'eau. Donc, "le problème Jackson", c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Surtout que ce n'est pas un souci. C'est toi qui y vois un problème qu'il s'en aille.

— Bon, j'arrive. »

Pris de court, Derek ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit alors que son téléphone émit le son de fin de communication. Il contempla stupidement l'appareil avant de le ranger dans la poche de son pantalon en soupirant. Il rapporta sa tasse dans la cuisine, se dirigea vers la chambre du fond pour passer un vêtement un peu plus chaud.

Stiles frappa par trois fois à la porte du loft un quart d'heure plus tard, boîte à outils en main. Derek le laissa entrer en le dévisageant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. L'adolescent se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la cuisine tandis que le loup expliqua en quelques mots ce qu'il avait plus ou moins compris comme origine de la fuite. Stiles passa la tête sous l'évier tandis que Derek s'assit à la table-bar de la cuisine avant de se passer une main sur son visage. Demander à l'adolescent de le dépanner était la dernière chose qu'il aurait cru faire. Du moins, il ne lui avait rien demandé dans un certain sens.

« Mon père était assez bricoleur dans le temps. Depuis la mort de ma mère, il a laissé beaucoup de choses en plan dans la maison. J'ai dû prendre les choses en main, expliqua doucement Stiles, le dos tourné au loup. »

Derek garda le silence, observant les faits et gestes de l'adolescent, la tête posée nonchalamment sur la main, le coude au bord de la table. Après quelques minutes à chipoter aux tuyaux de l'évier, Stiles poussa son premier juron, tourna la tête vers le loup en déclarant, l'index levé devant lui :

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé ton problème. Tu as un joint complètement fichu. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel avant de se masser les tempes du bout des doigts :

« Je sais.

— Oh ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai ce qu'il faut pour réparer. Ça va prendre dix minutes. Bon, je dirai sept. Non plutôt douze. C'est bizarre comme nombre ça, douze, non ? Juste avant le nombre porte-malheur et juste après le nombre le plus triste de l'univers. Enfin, je trouve le nombre onze très triste. »

Derek ne répondit pas, laissant la conversation à l'esprit un peu divagant de l'adolescent. Il bâilla, consulta son téléphone tandis que Stiles s'activa sous l'évier.

Dix minutes passèrent et après avoir vérifié par deux fois l'état du tuyau et du joint, plus aucune fuite n'était à déclarer. Satisfait, Stiles rangea ses outils avant de jauger le loup de toute sa hauteur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« J'attends, dit l'adolescent, tapotant impatiemment du pied.

— Merci, répondit doucement Derek. Grâce à toi, je me réveillerai plus les pieds dans l'eau.

— Oh ça ? fit Stiles en désignant l'évier du pouce, juste derrière lui. Ça, ce n'est rien. Je te parlais de Jackson. [Derek leva les yeux au ciel] Quoi ? Tu crois que je suis venu exprès juste pour réparer ton joint et partir en laissant ça sur le côté ?

— Stiles, on ne va pas revenir là-dessus. Jackson compte partir et je ne peux rien faire. Et puis, je croyais que tu ne le supportais pas.

— C'est surtout pour Lydia… elle… enfin, je veux dire.

— Écoute, je suis l'Alpha de Jackson et en tant que tel, je sais que c'est une bonne chose qu'il parte avec son père loin d'ici pour quelque temps. Là-bas, il trouvera une nouvelle meute. Je ne me fais pas de souci pour lui. Et en ce qui concerne Lydia, je crois qu'elle pourra y faire face. Avec un peu de temps. »

Stiles se gratta machinalement derrière la tête en faisant quelques pas dans la cuisine avant d'aborder un autre sujet, pointant du doigt le loup-garou d'un air accusateur :

« Et je ne te permets pas de dire qu'aucun Alpha ne voudrait de moi ! Je te signale que ton cher et tendre oncle voulait me mordre aussi. Mais bon, c'est tombé sur Scott. Ç'aurait pu être moi, le crétin de loup-garou Beta dont l'Alpha est un dangereux psychopathe brûlé au quarante-huitième degré. »

Contre toute attente, Derek éclata de rire avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite tandis que Stiles leva les bras à mi-hauteur, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait exactement. Le loup-garou se rapprocha de lui, lui tapota doucement le sommet du crâne :

« J'ai précisé : "un Alpha sain d'esprit". Peter ne compte pas dans le lot.

— Parce que toi, tu te considères comme un Alpha sain d'esprit ? lança Stiles en faisant de grands gestes théâtraux.

— À toi de me le dire. »

Il effleura de son index le bout du nez de l'adolescent. Ce dernier plissa les yeux, réfléchissant très sérieusement à la question.

« Non, je crois que vous êtes tous dingues, vous, les loups-garou, conclut Stiles en faisant la grimace. Sauf Scott, bien sûr. Il est juste un peu crétin par moment.

— Et toi, Stiles, es-tu un humain sain d'esprit qui deviendra peut-être un jour un loup-garou complètement dingue ? »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, faisant un pas en arrière, le dos touchant le plan de travail :

« Je me considère comme un humain totalement sain d'esprit dans sa propre conscience absolue de sa folie à fréquenter des créatures bizarres dans une ville de dingues. »

Derek ferma les yeux de consternation avant de murmurer :

« Je n'ai absolument rien compris.

— En gros, je fais des trucs dingues tout en étant conscient que cela l'est. Par exemple : je me rends de mon propre chef chez un loup pour un problème de plomberie un samedi matin. »

Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, Derek se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

« Et aussi : je n'accepte pas qu'un Alpha me dise que je ne mérite pas d'en avoir un tout ça parce que je rendrai dingue ce dernier avec mes discours et mes idées un peu farfelues. Je dirai presque que je demande à voir, mais dans un sens, je n'en ai absolument pas envie. »

Fasciné, le loup observa longuement l'adolescent, gardant le silence.

« J'ai aussi envie de faire un truc que si je le fais, je risque ma peau mais… »

Stiles s'arrêta net dans son discours, ne trouvant plus ses mots. Il se mit à danser sur un pied puis l'autre avant de tourner le dos au loup, se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Derek lui attrapa gentiment le poignet, l'obligea à lui faire face. L'adolescent leva l'index devant lui, voulant continuer son discours improbable.

Derek afficha un sourire carnassier, se pencha vers le visage du fils du shérif avant de l'embrasser près du nez. Écarquillant les yeux, Stiles se raidit à son contact.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, l'adolescent posa une main tremblante sur le visage du loup avant de le guider vers le sien dans un baiser timide.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de lancer d'un air désinvolte :

« Et en plus, tu vises mal. Tu parles d'un Alpha sain d'esprit. Heureusement que je suis là. »

**Fin**


End file.
